ABC de Hermions
by Hermions
Summary: Serie de HaoYoh drabbles, una versión de cada palabra por dos autoras diferentes. Contiene universos alternativos, canónico y altamente implicado o descriptivo incesto, además de otras frutas raras. No apto para niños.
1. A: April 23rd

Notas de uno de las autoras (la que habla castellano):

Espero que les gusten estas… escenas, por falta de mejor traducción, y recuerden que el diccionario esta en le idioma original con la traducción del titulo al principio de cada capitulo! DEJEN REVIEWS!

* * *

**23 de Abril**

El 23 de Abril no posee ningún significado, ninguna importancia en particular… Pero lo hace para Yoh. Tiene que hacerlo. Si no lo es para Yoh, entonces; ¿Para quien lo sería? Porque el 23 de Abril es un día especial. Es el día en el que Anna murió. Fue el día en que Amidamaru se fue. Fue el día que Hao lo beso por primera vez. Fue el día en el que todo acabo.

Y eso le hace importante.

… Al menos para Yoh.

* * *

No es su primera vez (A Hao no le importaría) o un aniversario (No es que Yoh se hubiese acordado de uno de estos alguna vez) o algún día religioso de importancia (Ninguno de los dos se hubiese molestado en pretender, ni siquiera en Navidad, porque no les interesa y cuando quieren darse algo, no esperaban por un día especifico.)

Es, sin embargo, el día que Yoh pestañea como si acabase de despertar de un sueño y pregunta por la fecha, y cuando su hermano responde solo se acurruca más cerca.

No debería por ninguna razón ser un día importante para nadie, mucho menos para ellos, pero sin embargo, parece serlo.


	2. B: Blood

**Sangre:**

"¿Sabes lo que causa que tengas una erección? ¿O te dormiste en esa lección en particular?" Pregunto Hao burlonamente, pasando su lengua por debajo del endurecido miembro de su hermano.

"Y-yo no…Ah…" Yoh apretó los hombros de Hao, sus dedos hundiéndose eróticamente en la piel bronceada. El otro chico le dio una sonrisita suficiente, presionando un beso en la rígida, pulsante carne.

"Una erección sucede cuando las corpus cavernosum se llenan de sangre." Explica Hao, casi riendo.

Yoh asintió tontamente, como si de verdad estuviese escuchado lo que su gemelo estaba diciendo, y Hao le recompensa soplando aire tibio en la punta de su erección antes de tomarlo en su boca.

"Mmmm-" El muchacho más joven se mordió el labio ligeramente, su cara enrojeciendo mientras miraba a Hao, que correspondía su mirada, placer brillando en sus ojos por el estado vulnerable en el que su hermano se encontraba.

Los labios de Hao se movieron en una sonrisa alrededor de Yoh, sus manos moviéndose para evitar que su pequeño gemelo se moviera dentro de su boca. El chico más joven gimió suavemente, quitando su uñas de de los hombros de Hao y dejando ligeras marcas.

"Hao…"

Hao se alejo entonces, su boca dejando el miembro de Yoh mientras que sus manos no se movían de las caderas del otro. Los ojos del chico menor se agrandaron en respuesta al movimiento e intento moverse adelante, un gemido de protesta atrapado en su garganta.

"Me alegra que hayas aprendido algo hoy, Yoh. Asegúrate de no olvidarlo, podría ser importante más adelante en la vida." Dijo Hao, retirando sus manos, causando que Yoh se deslizara al suelo.

El muchacho mayor se levanto, acercándose y palmeando la mejilla de su hermano ligeramente antes de darse vuelta y caminar fuera del baño, dejando al pobre Yoh en el suelo, las piernas abiertas en una invitación que su gemelo había declinado.

* * *

Hay sangre sobre él, y se pregunta porque piensa en una espada.

Rojo, caliente y pegajoso le cubre, y no entiende la razón por la que sus ojos miran alrededor buscando un río lleno de cadáveres donde tirar el ensangrentado fragmento de espada que no tiene.

En cambio hay desierto, claras flamas azules y un chico que es él yaciendo en la arena, esparciendo el rojo que le cubre, y se pregunta porqué piensa que ya ha vivido esto y que todo esta mal, se pregunta porque hay lágrimas en sus ojos cuando no debería haber ninguna.

"Adiós…"


	3. C: Chain

**C: Cadena**

En el grupo de Hao hay dos cadenas- La cadena de Mando y la cadena de Castigo. La cadena de Mando es una cosa figurativa, que consiste en: Hao _**SIEMPRE**_ tiene la razón… Pero la cadena de Castigo es una cosa completamente física.

Yoh aprendió eso bastante rápidamente después de unirse a Hao.

Y en el grupo de Hao, hay dos maneras de usar la cadena de Castigo. Placer y _dolor._ El placer es una cosa irreal que en al que no vale la pena hacer énfasis, falsa y patética…. Pero el _dolor_ es…

El _dolor_ es la cosa que a Yoh le gusta más que cualquier otra. Es lo que siempre trata de ganarse. Y Hao esta solo muy feliz de otorgárselo.

Después de todo, también es lo que a Hao le gusta más que nada.

* * *

Él es un Asakura.

Él es el único heredero.

Él es la otra mitad de Hao, y la última esperanza de la humanidad, y algunos días jura que puede sentir las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas y cuello y la entidad que son las expectaciones de su familia, tirando para ahogar cada vez que tan solo se permite contemplar el pensamiento de abandonar todo y escapar.

Él es un Asakura, y el único heredero y la otra mitad de Hao y la última esperanza de la humanidad y es tan difícil no sonreír locamente cuando Hao le permite la primera decisión en su vida, e Yoh decide que libertad significa escoger quien tendrá la llave de esas cadenas.


	4. D: Done

**Hecho**

"Terminé. Ya no puedo lidiar con esto." Te dice él, culpa en su expresión, pero también alivio. Algo horrible ha sido levantado de sus hombros, por que no habría de sentirse aliviado?

Tú asientes, sin molestarte en discutir, sin molestarte en pelear. Ya han habido suficientes peleas en tu relación y lo último que necesitas es más.

Hay un incomodo momento cuando crees que el va a abrazarte, pero solo pasa caminando a tu lado con una triste sonrisa y no puedes hacer nada más que deslizar tus dedos sobre su brazo cuando lo hace.

"Fue divertido mientras duro, Yoh."

* * *

"Me retracto!"

Sus amigos le miran como si se hubiese vuelto loco, y hasta donde el sabe, puede que estén en lo correcto. Él mira con odio a los Grandes espíritus y enseña los dientes y aprieta contra se el cuerpo empapado de sangre, demandando obediencia.

"Arreglen esto! Yo te salve, no significa que soy el ganador? Arregla esto!!"

Pero él no es el Shaman King y no hay manera de cambiar lo que ya ha sido hecho.

"_Me retracto!_"


	5. E: Earring

**Aros:**

Yoh recuerda cuando su hermano se perforó sus orejas por primera vez. Mikihisa (no papá, nunca papá, él no se merecía ese título ahora, y tampoco lo había hecho en ese entonces) había protestado, pero aún así lo había permitido sin demasiados problemas. Keiko llevaba muerta largo tiempo, así que su encantadora opinión no había agraciado la conversación.

Yoh, sin embargo, pensó que era genial. Solía mirar los agujeros (Hao no había tenido suficiente dinero para poder comprarse los aros para los agujeros, sus variados trabajos no pagaban lo suficiente para la combinación), preguntándose si dolían, y una de esas veces, Hao lo había notado. Le había sonreído y casi parecía que sabía exactamente lo que su hermanito estaba pensando.

"Quieres perforarte las tuyas también?" Había preguntado Hao, acercándose y deslizando un dedo por el lóbulo de Yoh (en ese entonces eran demasiado jóvenes, y ese tipo de contacto no se había vuelto malo hasta más tarde… O quizás si, y él nunca se había dado cuenta).

Yoh había negado con la cabeza, levantando la mano para tocar la oreja de Hao en retorno.

"No, solo estaba pensando que te verías mejor con aros para ir con esos agujeros." Había respondido, y Hao había asentido.

"Los tengo. Solo que no los estoy usando." Yoh había sabido que estaba mintiendo, pero no le gustaba hablar de su pobreza más que a Hao, así que había dejado la conversación terminar.

Hao no se decidió a realmente mostrar su aros a Yoh hasta medio año después, y para entonces Yoh había perdido el interés en ellos…. Eso es, hasta que Hao forzó una de sus afiladas puntas a través de la delicada piel de su lóbulo.

* * *

Hay un instante de dolor mientras siente metal penetrando su piel y deslizándose a través de esta con sorprendente facilidad, pero la sensación es lejana y sin importancia cuando la comparaba con el imposible calor de la piel de Hao contra su pecho mientras este se acerca y lo remueve, reemplazándolo con el redondo objeto en sus manos.

"Esta hecho." Aire caliente contra su oído y una lengua aún más caliente lamiendo rojo que se desliza por el lóbulo, la sensación extraña mientras la oye y siente encontrarse suavemente con la plata, haciéndole temblar.

Él acerca la mano y toca el disco de metal, dándole un pequeño tirón experimental, sorprendido de su ligereza.

"Creí que serían más pesados de soportar."

Hao entorna los ojos en una gatuna expresión de contento, ojos aún atrapados en las gotas de rojo deslizándose lentamente por la estrella blanca adornando el centro del disco, y parece no notar la mirada del otro.

"Solo se ven de esa manera."


	6. F: Fuck

**Joder:**

Anna siempre le ha dicho que lo que el hace con Hao es joder, y lo que hace con ella es hacer el amor.

Le cría (porque era Anna, y la amaba), pero no veía la diferencia. Él no veía las cosas que hacia con Hao siendo una cosa mala como Anna lo hacía. Era simplemente eso.

Era… Lo mismo…?

Hacer el amor/tener sexo/joder/…???

Yoh prefería no pensar en ello, y simplemente disfrutar lo que pasaba alrededor de él… y en su interior.

* * *

Yoh se dice a si mismo que hacen el amor y Hao dice que tienen sexo, pero la verdad es que todo lo que realmente hacen es joder, joder, joder. 

Joder a su familia, joder sus vidas, y especialmente joderse el uno al otro.


	7. G: Good

**Bueno:**

_Desearía ser mejor. Dios ayúdame a ser un mejo— Yo soy una Buena pers—ayúdame! Cosas buenas le suceden a la buena gen—_

Hao cierra sus ojos, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. Todo el ruido zumbando en su cabeza… Los humanos son siempre tan predecibles. Anhelando aceptación, y ayuda, y esperanza.

Una mano cae en su hombro, apretando ligeramente y haciéndole volverse un poco para mirar a su hermano menor. La expresión del chico más bajo estaba teñida de preocupación, pero estaba sonriendo para esconderlo… Y Hao sintió una asquerosamente fuerte puñalada de enojo en su estomago por los pensamientos de su hermano _(No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ellos… El no es lo suficientemente bueno para mi…)._

Golpeó la mano del otro para alejarla, sus ojos inamovibles de la ahora herida expresión de su gemelo-

"Por qué hiciste…?"

"Porque tienes razón."

* * *

Si Yoh pudiese salirse con la suya, quizá las cosas podrían ser más simples. Tener mucho mas sentido, y eso era al menos la opinión del joven shaman.

Porque, ¿En qué clase de mundo se suponía que las cosas buenas doliesen tanto, fuesen tan amargas, cuando las equivocadas se sentían tan correctas, tan asquerosamente maravillosas?

Simplemente no era justo que Hao (la mismísima _encarnación_ de equivocado, desde su afeminado, estúpidamente suave cabello a su escuálido, prácticamente demacrado cuerpo y esos ridículos pantalones y locos, inquietantes, gigante aros y zapatos de lego y, y, _y_…) solo tuviese que caminar al lado suyo para que olvide que tiene amigos, prometida, y un deber para con la humanidad de no permitir que termine asada tan pronto como su demente gemelo se sintiese con ganas de hacerlo.

Si Yoh pudiese salirse con la suya, Hao no le daría esa sonrisita suficiente en esa manera horriblemente conocedora y se movería de manera que quizás hubiesen rozado piel si él hubiese querido y el otro se lo hubiese permitido.

Porque en un mundo simple y racional, lo que esta bien no significaría tortura e incorrecto no sería lo que persigue sus sueños y devora su sanidad.


	8. H: Hana

**Hana: **

El bebé les sonríe con infantil felicidad, ningún diente sobresaliendo por esos labios

Anna frunce el seño, presionando un dedo a los labios del bebé. El infante rodea el dedo con sus pequeñas manos, apretándolo a su boca para chuparlo.

Una gota de agua se desliza por la mejilla del bebe y cae antes de tener una oportunidad de secarse. El infante mira hacia el muchacho (todavía un muchacho, todavía no un adulto) en el lado opuesto de la cuna, reclinándose sobre el con una sonrisa casi tan brillante como la suya… pero no hay felicidad en ella, para nada.

Anna se niega a mirar al chico enfrente de ella, sus ojos secos y serios mientras mira al bebé sonreírle a él.

Ni siquiera saben de quien es el bebé. Había salido del vientre de Anna, pero el productor del tan _precioso_ esperma es desconocido.

No es que importe ya. Solo queda un gemelo, así que la carga será forzada en el, sin importar si realmente es suya para soportar o no.

* * *

Anna piensa que él nombra a su hijo Hana porque es una conjunción entre el nombre de ambos. 

Él la deja pensar eso, e incluso se permite convencerse de los mismo… La mayor parte del tiempo.

Excepto cuando Hana le mira con ojos demasiado viejos y concientes para un infante de solo una semana de vida, y él odia a Anna por ser tan inocente y se odia a si mismo por ser tan egoísta.


	9. I: Incest

**I: Incesto**

Yoh nunca le habla en la escuela. Se sientan en clase (uno junto al otro, porque la profesora piensa que los gemelos son "tan terriblemente lindos cuando están juntos!") pero Yoh se mantiene en silencio, ni siquiera hablando mediante de papel como tantos otros de sus compañeros hacen.

Hao nunca le mira en la escuela. Se pasan en los pasillos, Hao rodeado de admiradores y amigos, mientras Yoh camina solo, ojos tornados hacia abajo y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Yoh nunca come con Hao en la escuela. Vaga por la parte más alejada de la cafetería y se sienta con un grupo de gente casi como el. Nunca como él, siempre casi.

Hao nunca toca a Yoh en la escuela. Esquiva los roces casuales que suceden cuando él y su hermano caminan a través de la puerta o se levantan de sus asientos.

Pero en casa es diferente.

Yoh le habla a Hao hasta que Hao quiere posar su mano sobre la boca del otro para detenerlo. Hao solo mira a Yoh, porque solo _existe_ Yoh. Yoh traga su comida a la velocidad del rayo y le sonríe a Hao cuando termina, pidiendo más. Y Hao desliza un dedo por la mejilla de Yoh, acercándolo.

Porque las cosas SIMEPRE son diferentes en casa.

* * *

Es solo tras un año de conocer a Yoh que se enteran de que tiene un hermano. Les toma otro año más enterarse de que es un hermano gemelo, e incluso entonces todo lo que saben es que su nombre es Hao. Son sus mejores amigos, e Yoh es una persona muy agradable, pero esta lejos de ser una comunicativa.

Dos años después finalmente conocen al chico mayor por pura casualidad en una fiesta, y lo primero que notan (solo que no piensan realmente en ello hasta mucho más tarde, cuando todo cobra sentido) es que no se tocan, ni siquiera se rozan a pesar de que el lugar esta tan lleno de gente es imposible no ser empujado o apretado contra alguien, y Hao tiene su brazo alrededor de los hombros de una chica rubia y la mano de Yoh esta sosteniendo la de Anna.

Lo segundo es que nunca miran hacia otro lado. Yoh sonríe y Hao le corresponde sardónicamente y sus ojos miran con desafió el uno al otro, e incluso cuando hablan con alguien más, su mirada nunca se desvía.

Más tarde (demasiado tarde, comprenden luego) el menor del grupo pregunta porque nunca les presento a su hermano, e Yoh se da vuelta con una dulce sonrisa en su cara y les pregunta que piensan de su hermano; y a pesar de que la pregunta es lo suficientemente inocente, no hay nada inocente en la expresión del chico de cabello marrón, y cuando Anna saca se mano de entre la suya, parece que ni siquiera lo nota.

Y entonces dejan de mencionar a Hao, porque de alguna manera su nombre y el efecto que este tiene en Yoh hace que la palabra les sea demasiado real.


	10. J: Jail

**Carcel:**

Si la vida fuese justa, entonces Hao estaría encerrado. Detrás de barras de acero, encarcelado…

Si la vida fuese justa.

Pero la vida no es justa, y Hao estaba libre. Y él _es_ poderoso.

Se salía con la suya en cuanto al asesinato una y otra vez, e Yoh no puede hacer nada más que mirar y esperar que algún día el fuese capaz de encerrar a Hao en una prisión eternal de muerte. Una sentencia de 500 años parece un justo castigo para los crímenes de esta vida.

* * *

"Siempre creí que sería el primero en terminar en la cárcel." Dice el mayor de los dos, casi afectadamente mientras mira a su gemelo a través de las barras.

"Si, yo también," Responde el muchacho menor, su sonrisa temblando en sus labios y lagrimas amenazando con caer mientras el guardia abre la celda, y prácticamente se tira a su hermano y se cuelga de este como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Se pregunta que diablos a hecho Hao esta vez para conseguir el dinero y como es que le dejan en libertad cuando no ve a sus padres en ningún lado y ambos aún son menores.

Hao se tensa cuando sus brazos van alrededor de su cintura e Yoh decide que no quiere saber.


	11. K : Kappa

"Y el Kappa fue arrancado de … …. … …" El resto de la oración fue borrado de la mente de Yoh cuando dejó su barbilla descansar en el pliegue de sus brazos donde se apoyaban en el escritorio. Sus ojos se cerraron con un suspiro y el mundo alrededor se fundió en silencio. Perfecto para dormir.

Eso es, hasta que tibio aliento susurró "No te duermas de vuelta en clase, Otouto. No querríamos que terminaras siendo expulsado." Yoh abrió sus ojos a medio camino, mirando a su hermano por el rabillo de estos. Se pregunto momentáneamente si Hao haría algo en el medio de la clase, los escritorios eran bastante grandes y cubrirían cualquier tipo de 'actividades'.

Pero Yoh sabia que Hao no era ese tipo de persona. Se preocupaba demasiado por su reputación para—

El muchacho más joven se enderezo cuando una mano se deslizo lentamente por su muslo, moviéndose centímetro a centímetro en dirección de su…

Yoh levanto su libro y lo puso en frente de su cara, de repente fascinado con al historia del kappa mientras secretamente escondía un profundo sonrojo.

Hao simplemente sonrió al lado del otro y levanto la mano para responder a la pregunta que había sido preguntada.

* * *

Cuando pasa por el río hay un niño alrededor de su edad parado, hundido hasta las rodillas en la poco profunda y sucia agua del río, aparentemente ayudando a los kappas a levantar la basura de este, un casi gracioso mohín en sus labios y un extraño tipo de espíritu que parece una cruza entre humano, gato y lagarto con cuernos mirándole con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

"Qué haces?" pregunta curiosamente. El niño mira en su dirección e Yoh siente una extraña sensación en el pecho cuando lo hace, y por un momento se siente tentado a bajar y tocar al otro niño….

Pero el agua es realmente demasiado sucia y su abuelo va a matarlo si llega a arruinar sus zapatillas nuevas. Al otro no parece importarle ensuciar su rojo y estrellado poncho con las oscuras aguas.

"Limpio la basura." El niño responde después de varios segundos, una pequeña pila de varios tipos de desperdicios sostenida en sus brazos. Yoh se recuesta en la baranda del puente y mira, pateando una de sus piernas distraídamente.

"Esta demasiado sucio. Nunca podrás limpiarlo solo."

Los pálidos, enfermizos espíritus del agua se ven derrotados al escuchar esas palabras, lo suficiente como para que el mas pequeño de los chicos lamente haber dicho eso, pero una sonrisa aparece en los labios del chico de cabello largo, e Yoh piense que es una sonrisa muy bonita.

"Si, si podré." Dice suavemente, y levanta los brazos a la cosa humana/felina/ofídica, y los despojos en ellos de repente se incendian, dejando detrás nada mas que cenizas.


	12. L: Laughter

**Risa**

A Hao nunca le pareció tener una risa agradable. Ni siquiera cuando _estaba _siendo agradable. Siempre le sonaba mal.

Así que cuando Yoh le sonríe y le dice que suena lindo cuando ríe… Siempre le suena mal.

Pero siempre sonríe en respuesta y le dice exactamente lo mismo, incluso cuando no lo siente.

* * *

Hao nunca ríe realmente.

Su voz es suave y firme y oh tan placentera al oído, su suave, acariciante cualidad haciéndola casi un ronroneo.

Su voz es como seda y como agua corriendo, y llama atención a si misma incluso cuando es un suave murmuro, atrae a la gente como moscas a la miel, y eso es tan como él.

Pero su risa es demasiado fuerte, demasiado violenta y se siente en la piel como uñas en el pizarrón, el tono alto, histérico y oh tan horriblemente Hao, todos lo que él es bajo la seda y la miel y nunca se ríe porque eso es algo que se supone debería esconder para si mismo.

Pero entonces Yoh se levanta una vez mas, cuando ya es demasiado tarde, cuando apenas puede mantenerse en pie y Hao ríe y ríe.


	13. M: Murder

**Asesinato:**

"Incesto es una fea palabra, hermanito."

"…También lo es asesinato."

"…Por eso lo hago."

"¿Es esa tu excusa para el incesto también…?"

"Si. ¿Cuál es la tuya?"

"No necesito una."

"¿…Necesitas una para el asesinato?"

"¿Yoh-kun! Qué estás haciendo…?"

"…Hablándome a mi mismo."

* * *

Asesinato implica premeditación.

Significa tramar y esperar y saber cuando y porque y como y estar listo.

Asesinato implica matanza intencionada.

Él nació para ello, y ha estado tramando y planeando por quince años, el porque y como estuvieron allí incluso antes de que él tuviese una chance de ser, y él solo ha estado esperando para el cuando.

Asesinato significa expresa y planeada malicia que es demandada de él, y todo lo que el siente es culpa y horror mientras trama y espera, y sus dedos se deslizan por largo y sedoso cabello.


	14. N: Numb

**Vacìo:**

"No me mires de esa manera."

Hao se da vuelta, observando al joven al lado suyo, que le miraba con odio.

"... Ni siquiera estaba mirando en tu dirección, Yoh."

Yoh se tomo un segundo para contemplar eso, deslizándose al suave y verde suelo sin pensamiento alguno sobre las horribles manchas que dejaría en sus pantalones, incluso a través de su simple y negro color.

"No hablaba contigo."

"Yoh... Levántate"

Yoh no respondió a eso, solo levanto sus rodillas hasta descansar su barbilla en ellas, sus ojos inexpresivos mientras miraba el gris en frente de él.

Hao no intento persuadir nuevamente a su hermano, en cambio agarrando su brazo y tirando de él hasta obligarlo a ponerse en pie. El muchacho mayor se dio vuelta, arrastrando a su hermano detrás de si, flores aun agarradas apretadamente entre los dedos del más joven sin oportunidad de descansar en la tumba de su amada.

* * *

La espada se desliza con casi ridícula facilidad y sus ojos ya no tienen esa relajada, entrecerrada expresión que le irrita tanto, sino una enorme y aterrorizada y fija mirada en ellos mientras desliza más y más centímetros del puro, quemante Furyouku a través de su otra mitad y los bordes cortan a través de él.

"N-no…!" Farfulla el chico más joven al tiempo que agarra la muñeca del otro e intenta forzarla a moverse en dirección contraria, todo en él negando la futilidad del acto y agarrándose a la falsa esperanza de que todo esto sea un terrible error, por no hay ninguno, y Hao continua empujando centímetro tras centímetro a pesar de los intentos del otro, hasta que la mano de Yoh cae relajadamente, seguida de cerca por su cuerpo.

"Lo siento" Susurra Hao afectadamente... pero la verdad es que no siente absolutamente nada, y no puede evitar preguntarse si eso en si mismo no es suficientemente malo.


	15. O: One

**Uno**

Hao le dirige una sonrisita a su hermano mientras sus brazos se deslizan alrededor de la cintura del chico de cabello marrón, presionando sus caderas contra el otro sensualmente.

Yoh sonríe placidamente en el fondo de su mente también.

Porque Hao habla mucho cuando está borracho.

E Yoh sabe que él es el único para su hermano.

* * *

"Cómo es?"

Hao levanta su vista, mirando a su hermano curiosamente.

"Estar completo." clarifica el menor, mirando a las suelas de sus zapatos. Él no es Hao y Hao no es él, pero ambos son Hao, o se suponía que debían serlo y de por alguna razón no lo son, no en la manera correcta.

Él siempre ha tenido una parte de si mismo faltando, su hermano al menos sabe como estar completo se sentía.

"...Y?" insiste el más joven, los nervios haciendo que su voz temblase. "Cómo se siente-?"

Yoh siente brazos deslizarse alrededor de su pecho y el delgado cuerpo de Hao presionar contra su espalda, su propia delicada forma temblando ligeramente mientras el tibio aliento de Hao se mueve bajo su camisa.

"Querrías que te lo mostrara...?"

Yoh duda.


	16. P: Paint

**Pintura: **

"¿Qué color te parece?" Preguntó Hao, examinando la pared con una mano en la cadera. La tristemente blanca pared en frente de él le devolvió la mirada en su enseguecedora brillantez.

Yoh pestañeo detrás de el, mirando a su hermano desde su posición en el suelo.

"¿…Uh, blanca?"

Hao le dirigió una seca mirada al chico mas joven, empujando su largo cabello sobre su hombro.

Yoh le sonrió, reclinándose en sus manos.

"De todos modos, ¿Por qué quieres pintarla? Podríamos estar hacienda tantas cosas tanto mejores…" Le hizo ojitos de una manera decididamente sugestiva.

Otra mirada desinteresada.

"Aa… Está bien." Yoh se levanto de un salto, miando a la pared (con la cual, personalmente, no veía ningún problema) "Um… ¿Qué tal marrón?"

"_¿Realmente_ quieres que nuestra pared parezca mierda?" Le dijo Hao sobre el hombro, haciendo que Yoh hiciera una mueca ante la aspereza.

"¿Qué tal… Violeta?"

"No."

"¿Rosa?"

"NO."

"… ¿Blanca?"

"YOH!"

"¡¡ESTÁ BIEN!! Está bien… ¿Naranja? Me gusta naranja… Me recuerda a las naranj—"

Hao volteo de un golpe, su ojo moviéndose en un tic. "Si no vas a tomar esto en serio, entonces _vete_."

"Pero Onii-chan…" Yoh de repente estaba en frente de Hao, sonriendo felizmente. "No quiero…"

Hao dio un paso hacia atrás, con lo que solo logro que Yoh diese otro paso hacia adelante. El mayor frunció el seño, levantando una mano para detener el progreso de su hermano. No logro demasiado, de cualquier manera, ya que Yoh solo avanzo otro paso y puso ambas manos a cada lado de la cara de Hao violentamente, atrapándolo.

"Realmente hay tantas cosas mejores para estar haciendo…" Susurró, reclinándose sobre su gemelo mientras el muchacho mayor se deslizaba ligeramente hacia abajo. La mano se dejo caer del pecho de Yoh, colgando sin fuerzas al costado de Hao.

"Yoh… No ahora."

"Si ahora. ¿Qué otro momento podría ser mejor?" Yoh sonrió, tomando un mechón del cabello de Hao entre sus labios y mordiéndolo suavemente. La cara del mayor se sonrojó mientras miraba a su hermano, sus dedos deseando tocar al gemelo menor.

"Cualquier otro momento que no sea ahora." Murmuro el otro tensamente, dejándose caer completamente al suelo, e Yoh le siguió, soltando el cabello del otro de su boca y acuclillándose, sus manos aún a cada lado del otro.

"Hmm… Yo creo que este es el MEJOR momento."

Las manos de Hao buscaron alrededor suyo, agarrando la primer cosa que encontró. Le tiro su contenidos al chico menor, bañándolo en pintura verde brillante. Yoh pestañeo, los ojos muy abiertos.

"Qu…?"

Fue el turno de Hao de sonreír mientras se levantaba, mirando abajo a Yoh que pestañeaba furiosamente en confusión, la pintura esparciendose completamente sobre él.

"Supongo que no vamos a estar usando la pintura verde." Dijo el mayor sonriendo engreídamente, mientras le pasaba. Se detuvo justo antes de alcanzar la puerta, dándose vuelta para encontrar que Yoh finalmente se había volteado para mirarlo, su boca prácticamente colgando.

"Oh, e Yoh, asegúrate de limpiar todo antes de intoxicarte." Y con eso dejo atrás la puerta con al menos un poco de su dignidad aun intacta.

* * *

El delicado pincel se desliza sobre su mejilla, la pintura negra fría y mojada, haciéndole pensar en una lengua, y hay una ligera mueca en su cara antes de que esta sea cuidadosamente desterrada. Las jóvenes (demasiado jóvenes) facciones del niño son exquisitas, delicadas y oh tan tentadoras, con ojos color chocolate oscuro y piel suavemente bronceada, imposiblemente sedoso cabello cuidadosamente arreglado con una barra de plata mientras una frágil mano hesita sobre un pequeño jarro de madera.

Sus ojos se mueven hacia el espejo para ver en el reflejo detrás de si mismo, a la pequeña forma acurrucada en la cama con los cobertores subidos hasta el cuello, no lo suficientemente alto como para esconder los moretones en forma de dedos que lo marcan.

El delgado pincel es sumergido en los no totalmente negros contenidos del jarro y él retraza los conocidos símbolos que noche tas noche pinta en su propia piel, una inocente sonrisa en sus labios, y cuando la llamada viene, el no mira atrás, y los ojos del otro no le siguen.

Para cuando el amo es encontrado con espuma verde saliendo de su boca y manchas negras en su lengua, los gemelos ya han desaparecido


	17. Q: Question

**Pregunta**

Yoh tiene tantas preguntas acerca de su relación.

¿Es correcta? ¿Esta bien? ¿Deberían estar haciendo esto? ¿Lo entenderían los demás? ¿Qué tal si no lo hacían? ¿Cómo podrían explicarlo? ¿Los atraparían?

La lista continuaba.

Pero para Hao, solo una importa.

"¿Me amas?"

* * *

Le gusta la canción.

"_Sweet berries ready for two ghosts are no different than you…"_

Es difícil de admitir, incluso para si mismo, pero lo cierto es que le gusta. Le gusta muchísimo.

"_Ghosts are now waiting for you, are you...?"_

La música es molesta y la letra no tiene sentido, pero él las entiende (parte de el lo entiende, o cree entenderlo) y no puede sacarla de su mente, no la quiere fuera de su mente.

"_Sweet berries ready for two ghosts are no different than you…."_

Casi pensativamente arranca una mora del árbol y se la lleva a los labios, sintiendo el fuerte, acídico sabor. Todavía no es la estación correcta, y por alguna razón eso le hace sonreír a sus dedos manchados de rojo antes de lamer uno, su otra mano alcanzando por otra fruta.

"…_Ghosts are now waiting for you, Are you...Dreaming…" _

Su voz casi es un susurro, la menor profundidad necesaria para poder manejar la melodía mientras sus ojos siguen a un chico que podría ser él (pero que no lo es, no podría serlo nunca) caminando hacia otro de los árboles, aparentemente no dándose cuanta de su presencia mientras alcanza una de las pequeñas y rojizas frutas.

"_Dreaming the night_…"

Hay una pequeña indicación de una mueca en la cara de el otro mientras termina de masticar la fruta, olvidado mientras agarra otras dos y se las come también, finalmente levantando la vista y encontrándose con un par de ojos exactamente como los de el, y comienza a mordisquear una cuarta casi nerviosamente.

"_Dreaming all right…"_

Deja manchas rojas en los labios del otro, y él lame los suyos propios y piensa que quizá comprenda la canción mas de lo que cree, pero quizá ya no le guste tanto como antes.


	18. R: Ribbon

_Nota de la autora: parece que cuando subí la historia cometí un error: me saltee el capítulo 13 (asesinato) y postee mal los que le seguían. Ahora eso ya esta arreglado, así que si quieren retomar de allí, las cosas ya deben estar en orden._

**Lazo:**

Un lazo blanco por amistad, y un lazo rojo por amor.

Así es como son las cosas en la academia Funibari.

Un lazo blanco para ti, mi querida. Oh, ¿Y uno para ti? Está bien, cariño.

Hao las regalaba sin pensar. Amaba tener amigos. Amaba tener gente queriendo ser su amigo. Nunca usaba los que le daban, pero aun así los aceptaba.

Yoh regalaba lazos también. Después de un largo periodo de prueba y examinación. Amaba tener amigos... pero debían ser merecedores del tiempo y esfuerzo. Tenían que ser REALES. Tenían que ser IMPORTANTES para el. Pero nunca ninguno de sus lazos adornó su cuello o su muñeca, sin importar que sucediese.

Y por supuesto, Hao le daba un lazo blanco a Yoh. ¿E Yoh le daba uno a Hao? Eran hermanos, después de todo.

Esos eran los lazos especiales.

Un lazo blanco para sus cuellos... y uno rojo para sus muñecas, escondidos bajo las chaquetas de sus uniformes hasta que se los quitaban por la noche, y entonces no había nadie para verlo, excepto por el otro.

* * *

"Hilo."

"¿Qué?"

Yoh levanta la vista de la mano de su hermano para encontrarse a Hao dándole una de sus típicas miradas que dicen 'eres estúpido'.

"Hilo rojo. Eso es lo que se supone que va entre dos personas..." Hao deja la frase colgando ahí, como siempre, incapaz de terminar tal oración y mira al lazo rojo que su hermano intenta atar a su meñique. "Hilo rojo," dice finalmente. "No lacitos rojos con dibujitos."

La expresión de Yoh cae por un segundo, antes de que desaparezca para ser reemplazada por una brillante sonrisa.

"Pero si yo usara hilo, no seria lo suficientemente grande para que veas las estrellas en este. "

Hao no contesta, pero eso es lo que le dice a Yoh que esta de acuerdo.


	19. S: Sensation

**Sensación**

"¿Frío?" Hao le dirigió una mirada a Yoh, una sonrisita suficiente en sus labios.

Yoh movió su cabeza para mirar con odio a su hermano, pero la sonrisa de hao solo se intensifico en respuesta, y apresuro sus pasos para alcanzar al muchacho menor caminando delante de él.

"No estés enojado conmigo, Yoh. Tu nos metiste en esto, no yo." Dijo una vez que estaba lado a lado con su gemelo.

Yoh hoz un sonido sarcástico, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente y mandando nieve volando para todos lados. No había sido SU idea salir en la nieve (bueno, no completamente). No había sido SU idea vagar por las calles (bueno, quizás solo un poquito). Y no había sido SU idea tratar de llegar al cementerio con nieve de 12 centímetros de profundidad (Bueno, puede que esos si hubiese sido su idea, pero ese no era el punto).

Ahora estaban perdidos, incapaces d distinguir una calle de otra, en algún lugar de la ciudad donde todo estaba cerrado y trancado.

"Vamos, hermanito, no es tan malo como lo haces parecer. Llegaremos eventualmente."

"¿Qué tal si morimos congelados?" Yoh dijo mientras hacia un mohín, cruzándose de brazos. .

Hao simplemente levanto una ceja ante el comentario.

"Pues… ¡Podría pasar!"

El mayor rió, el sonido hacienda eco a través de las calles desiertas. "Estoy seguro que podría."

"No te burles de mi!" Exclamo Yoh, deteniéndose para dirigirse a su hermano, la mirada furiosa aun en su cara.

Hao se detuvo también, mirando al chico menor con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados.

"Nunca soñaría con burlarme de ti, Yoh." Estiro la mano, rápido como un látigo, y agarro el brazo de Yoh con fuerza, enviando una puñalada de incomodidad al cerebro del menor.

"…Suéltame…" Murmuró, acercándose más a Hao.

"No suenas muy convincente." El shaman de fuego apretó la mano que tenia en el brazo de Yoh aun mas, atrayendo al menor a si mismo y poniendo su otro brazo alrededor de la cintura de su hermano una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

"Sabes…" Yoh se detuvo por un segundo, mirando alrededor a la blanca, vacía calle. "Nadie esta alrededor… probablemente estén todos en casa."

"¿Y qué importa si no lo están?" Hao sonrió de vuelta, apretando su cara contra el cuello del menor, haciéndole temblar más que por el frío.

"…Exactamente."

* * *

La musica es demasiado alta, al punto que hace temblar los mismos cimientos del edificio, y él puede sentir las vibraciones en las suelas de sus tenis y bajo su espalda y dentro de si cabeza mientras su espalda conecta con el duro ladrillo.

Dedos se deslizan y enredan entre los suyos porque nunca se atreve a tocar en ninguna otra parte, pero sus caderas envueltas en jeans se mueven por voluntad propia y su entrepierna se restriega contra dureza a juego con la suya, y siente tibieza y _necesidad_ concentrarse debajo, y él gime y jadea contra labios endulzados con daiquiri.

Sus ojos están cerrados para protegerlo del acuchillante dolor del verde acido de las luces y morados ultravioletas y naranjas y neón y negros, negros ojos y sonrientes labios y realidad, y siente miedo que las oscuridad no sea suficiente para esconderse, teme que alguien en la contorsionarte masa de cuerpos sudorosos se detenga por el tiempo justo para _ver_…


	20. T: Time

**Tiempo**

TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC

Hao siempre ha sido malo llevando la cuenta del tiempo. Solo hay una vez que este es importante para él. Y esa vez solo ocurre cada 500 años.

Al menos hasta que…

Tic Toc Tic Toc Tic Toc

Yoh, si pudiese ser posible, es todavía peor con el tiempo. Él duerme a través de alarmas, detiene sus pensamientos cuando mira al reloj. Nunca hay nada lo suficientemente importante como para llevar la cuenta de que hora es.

tic toc tic toc tic toc

Hao se ríe, alto y feliz.

Y tienes que ser Yoh para oír el dejo de pánico en esta.

tic toc tic toc tic toc

Yoh se ríe también, coloreando la sonriente cara de su hermano con salpicaduras en rojo.

tic toc tic toc tic toc

Hao limpia su cara del rojo, emitiendo una risita tonta mientras lo hace y moviendo su cabeza para mirar al ominoso reloj en la pared.

Tic Toc Tic Toc Tic Toc

"Qué hora es…?"

TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC

"Eso no importa."

Pero siempre le importaría a él. El tiempo continuaría, el reloj aún haría tic-tac, pero para Hao el tiempo fue pausado entonces, y después de ello, todos los relojes estuvieron retrasados un segundo.

Y para Yoh, el tiempo se detuvo entonces, y los relojes nunca volvieron a empezar.

DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING

"Buenas noches, hermanito."

* * *

Él cuenta hacia atrás.

Siempre ha sido una compulsión para él, contar de la manera correcta siempre pareciendo contener una suerte de futilidad que él no entiende y nunca se atreve a cuestionar. Hay 24 horas en un día, y cada una de ellas tiene 60 minutos, y cada minuto esta compuesto de 60 segundos, y él siempre cuenta hacia atrás.

_59, 58, 57…_

El tiempo es infinito y los días tienen 24 horas y todos pueden pensar eso todo lo que quieran, pero el aun contara hacia atrás y pensara que no hay suficiente tiempo, que contar de la manera correcta es inútil. Porque algún día no habrá más horas y el tiempo se detendrá para él.

_33, 32, 31, 30…_

Hao pasa a su lado, y las palabras que dejan sus labios son 'hermano menor' y los tics se vuelven más lentos y se detienen, y él comprende.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

Se acabó el tiempo.


	21. U: Unknown

**Desconocido **

La gente siempre teme a lo desconocido.

Al menos eso es lo que la gente siempre dice.

Es lo que su madre le dijo cuando conoció a su primer espíritu. _(¿Por que sale sangre de su cabeza…? Un fantasma no debería tener sangre, verdad?... Aún no esta muer--)_ Es lo que su abuelo le dijo en el primer día de escuela _(¿Oíste sobre el nuevo chico? ¡ ¡Se habla a si mismo TODO EL TIEMPO!! ¡Hahaha! ¡Es tan raro! ¡Y ayer comenzó a gritar sobre fantasmas en el medio de la clase!) _

Lo oía dondequiera que fuese, como un chiste, como una lección… tantas veces.

Pero nadie pudo comprender realmente el peso de estas palabras hasta que ellos se _convirtieron_ en lo desconocido.

* * *

Hao esta entre sus piernas, su boca posicionada firmemente alrededor de el mientras que mueve y gime, ni siquiera recordando como terminaron en esta situación, y sin lograr que le importe.

"Hao…"

"Llámame Asaha."

Hay una extraña expresión en la cara de su hermano mientras se mueve encima de su falda, apenas demostrando su incomodidad mientras Yoh se desliza dentro con un gemido, apenas notando cuando Hao mueve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se acurruca contra el casi vacilantemente.

"Q-qu…?"

"...Ya nadie me llama así."

Yoh se pregunta a si mismo, pero no se atreve a interrogar al otro.


	22. V: Value

Siempre hay una balanza en la mente de Yoh. Un objeto de valor en cada lado.

Por un largo tiempo, ESPIRITUS es el rotulo en la parte izquierda de la balanza. Porque el ganador de la decisión siempre va a la izquierda. Entonces conoció a Manta y 'AMIGOS' de repente apareció en la escala, moviéndose rápidamente al platillo izquierdo y quedándose allí.

Toma casi dos años para que algo viniese a su mente que compitiera con 'AMIGOS'… Y eso es 'HAO'.

Le toma tres días para que la balanza finalmente se incline.

Y, por supuesto, se inclina por lo predecible, lo conocido. La balanza se inclina por 'AMIGOS' , e Yoh clava la espada de Amidamaru a través del estómago de su hermano.

* * *

El día que Tamao cruza las puestas de la mansión Asakura, se encuentra inmersa en un mundo aparte, con reglas diferentes del real; donde la retorcida realidad de su habitante destruye lo que se suponen deben ser los valores morales de el mundo y la realidad se convierte en una memoria distante que solo se puede recordar en el crepúsculo segundos antes del amanecer.

El abuelo dibuja con y en la arena y comienza de nuevo cuando el viento destruye horas trabajo intrincado, obsesivo. Los ojos lechoso de la abuela siguen a los de su hijo político cuando quiera la mascara de Madera se desliza pata mirar a la joven chica, mientras las manos de Keiko siempre están cubiertas de vendajes hasta la punta de sus dedos y debe recoger las agujas y navajas que se acumulan en el lavabo, siempre perfectamente limpias y apestando a lejía, y la innatural marfileña belleza de la prometida del heredero es destruida por los secos y agrietados labios que se rompen y sangran si ella siquiera cambiase el rictus de su boca en alguna expresión o incluso si se atreve a decir una palabra.

Pero no es hasta que ve al gemelo menor hacerle un gesto para que se acerque por sobre el hombre de su hermano mientras se retuerce en la falda del mayor que escapa la decadencia de la enferma, moribunda línea, y su combinada, parecida risa la persigue hasta mucho después de que la casa deje de estar a la vista.


End file.
